What's wrong with me?
by OctoberLumos
Summary: Peeta has been acting strangely towards Katniss when they decide to go visit Her mother and Gale. Katniss's attempts to get Peeta's attention are causing strange friction! *Very sexy rated M.


I own nothing HG and this story is all my own.

*Setting*After Mockingjay before the epilogue.

Peeta and Katniss are living together in Victor's Village and decide to visit Gale back in 8. Peeta is reluctant to go, but decides to so that he can protect Katniss and also look at the village because he wants to turn his bakery into a franchise, but Peeta is dreading this trip because he wants to-

"Couldn't you just call him and say hello?" said Peeta while packing his suitcase.

"We're going because you and I both have work to do. I want to see my mom and Gale while we're there. We aren't staying long and I'd love it if you'd stop complaining about it. We're going." I snap at him while packing my suitcase. "And you don't even really have to go! I'll look around the village and determine whether a bakery would do business there."

"As if I'd let you go to 8 all by yourself! Not that I don't think you could handle yourself! Because I know you can!" he added before I could yell at him. "I trust you, Katniss. It's... It's him I don't trust."

"Peeta, please. Just come with me and it'll be ok. Gale doesn't even know we're coming, so that means we'll only have to see him once or twice. It's not like we have the entire week to spend with him. It won't be that bad, I promise." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"The hovercraft will be here to pick us up in thirty minutes, lets make sure we've got everything and wait for it to arrive." I tell Peeta as I check my suitcase and scan the room for anything else I may need.

"I know it won't be that bad.. I don't mind that we're going.. I'm just-" I cut him off with a small kiss.

"I know." I say and we leave for the craft.

*On the hovercraft*

"So, we're just staying in an underground hotel?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. I called yesterday to see if they had any open rooms and they did. We're going there first, then we'll go and visit my mother." I tell him. He looks unsure about this entire trip and for some reason it makes me mad that he doesn't want to be here.. Maybe it's me? Maybe he doesn't want to be here with me..

I reach over to touch his hand and at that moment he moves it onto his lap where I can't reach. He is zoning out though, so he probably didn't notice my reaching towards him. When we land we get out of the craft and carry our luggage into the underground hotel. We check in, get to our room and put our stuff down.

"Ahhhhhhh." I let out a big sigh and walk over to Peeta who is sitting on the bed, looking at his shoes.

"Peeta, it's just one week. Then we'll be back home." I lean down and kiss his soft lips. I pull away and look into his eyes. His expression is hard to read so I walk into the bathroom to get away from him for a minute. I check myself in the mirror. Do I look disgusting or something? Why won't he touch me or look at me or smile at me? Have I done something to offend him in any way? Just then, Peeta appears in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You coming?" he asks without looking at my face.

"Yeah." I sigh while looking directly at his. My eyes searching for an answer. Searching his face and body language to find out why he wont touch me.

I reach out for his hand when we leave the hotel and head to my mothers. Surprisingly, he takes it and we walk together, holding hands. This makes me feel a little more at ease. My mother is off work all day and night so that she could visit me.

"Here we are." says Peeta when we arrive at the small gate to her house.

"Here we are..." I repeat with a sigh. I slightly squeeze his hand and he looks at me before we move.

"Kiss me." I say in a quiet voice. And he does. He leans down to my lips and lays a gentle sweet kiss on mine. Then he lets go of my hand, pushes the gate open and goes to the door. If it's not one thing it's another.. What did I do? Ugh! As soon as we're alone I'll get to the bottom of this.

"Katniss! Peeta! Come in, come in!" my mother hugs and kisses the both of us and we come in. This is the first time I've been in this house. It's small and it smells like medicines and a doctor's office, but I like that smell, so I don't mind. She pours us coffee and we sit in her living room. Peeta is sitting strangely far from me but we're on the same couch. His eyes on my mother as if she were saying something very important and her eyes on his, looking at me occasionally.

"I'll be right back." I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I find the bathroom and I wash my face and hands. Then I unbraid my hair, brush it with my mother's brush, and rebraid it, making it look tidy. I just want Peeta's attention again.. Tonight I'll make him look. When I head back I listen for conversation, but they are being very quiet. I step into sight and my mother says,

"Katniss, Peeta is going to help me with the ovan. I can't get it to work, so I'm going to see if he knows how to fix it, but I need you to run to the store and get me milk, bread and cheese. The store is 10 minutes walking distance."

I look at her and Peeta with a strange suspicion...

"... Ok. I'll be right back, I guess." mother gives me directions and I leave. As I'm waling to the store my brain is swimming with suspicion. Peeta and my mom are planning something.. Maybe my mom wants us to move here and knows that I'd never agree if she asked, but maybe if Peeta asks, she thinks I'll say yes? Thoughts like these continue through the entire walk, shop and walk back. When I get back they are sitting at the kitchen table laughing. We spend two hours more talking about everyone's jobs and home and what we do and don't like and things like that. After we eat dinner, I have to get out of there.

"Peeta and I are going to go, mom, but thanks so much for everything. We'll see you again in a few days." I kiss her on the cheek after Peeta does and we leave.

"Back to the hotel?" Peeta asks, again, not holding my hand. Instead, his hands are deep in his pockets and his gaze is straight ahead. It starts to get very dark very quick. The street lights aren't very bright so I stand closer to Peeta. When we get to our room it is 10 pm.

"I can't believe we were out that late!" I say to Peeta while taking my shoes off and walking to the bathroom. Peeta lays on the bed and rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, that walk felt longer coming back here than it did going to your mom's house." he replied.

I walk around the corner a few minutes later wearing a tight silky and lacy black, very short, gown. Peeta's eyes grow wide and then he sighs and closes them, putting his palms over his eyelids. I walk over to him, climb on the bed and straddle him. He takes his ands off his eyes and puts them on my waist. His expression is not what I want it to be. I start kissing his neck, biting gently and playing with his hair. Nothing. He lays there, hands on my hips and doesn't make a sound. This means it's time for plan 2. I climb off, pull off his pants until it's just is boxers and regain position. Straddling him once again, I grind my center over his member, making it hard against me. I lean to kiss his lips while grinding, and he accepts. As I dance my hips on top of his I start moaning quietly into our kisses. At that, he pulls away and says,

"I'm going to take a shower." and he lifts me off of him and walks into the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom, willing to have shower sex but when I try to pull the shower door open, Peeta says he wants to shower alone. My feelings are actually hurt at his words. I go into the room, change into something comfortable and get into bed. My mind wonders to a place I'd left behind a long time ago... Gale. Gale started to like me a while back.. Before the second Games.. I'll bet he'd die to have a night like this with me! One where he can do anything he wants with me. Then I immediately shake that thought out of my head. I'm disgusted with that thought. Peeta is just going though something, that's all. Peeta comes into the room wearing his pajama pants and climbs into bed. I can tell he'd like to just go to sleep, but I can't sleep with my head full of negative thoughts so I sit up on my elbows and instead of starting out gently, I blurt out,

"Have I done something to upset you, Peeta?" I am very frustrated with him. My eyes narrowed.

"What? No.. Why?" his answers are suspicious.

"Ever since we planned coming here, you won't look at me, touch me, talk to me if you can help it. What did I do?" my breathing is heavy.

"What are you talking about, Katniss?"

"On the craft, at my mother's, on the way back here! You don't want to touch me! Why?"

"Is this because of what just happened? With the shower and everything?"

"That too! Why wont you have sex with me? Why wont you touch me? What's wrong with me?" I'm almost yelling now and I'm outside of the bed standing up.

"Katniss, nothing is wrong! And there is nothing wrong with you! I just don't feel like-" I cut him off.

"Loving me? You don't feel like holding my hand, or looking at me? Peeta, you're hurting my feelings!" I start tearing up.

"Ah, come on, Kat. Don't... Don't do that. Please, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't want to talk about it right now. Lets just go to bed. We have a busy day with Gale tomorrow." his voice is apologetic, but he only touches my hand and kisses my cheek before I climb into bed with him.

The next morning I wake up and Peeta is not in our hotel room. I take a shower and get ready to go see Gale and then I wait for Peeta to get back. When he does I kiss his cheek and ask where he's been.

"Went to get some directions to Gale's." He pulls a paper with writing out of his pocket and shows me. But I don't look at the paper because I'm starring at his eyes. I still can't find an answer in them. I know he loves me. But why is he hurting me? Now I'm afraid of going to Gale's. Peeta and I have breakfast in a small place that isn't very crowded and then head for Gale's. Peeta is holding my hand now, but he's still acting very odd.

"Let's try and be civilized, shall we." I say when we get to Gale's place. It's small, but bigger than my mother's. Madge answerers the door and we follow her in.

"Gale will be home any minute, but if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the phone. My dad called and my mother is..." she was no longer looking at us but I knew she was talking about her mother dying. Peeta and I sit on the couch and wait for Gale.

"Lets put on our best behaviors, deal?" I ask.

"Ok... What's the matter?" Peeta asks in a kind voice.

"What? Nothing! I'm fine!" I lie. I'm actually nervous about meeting Gale because I knew he and Madge were living together, but I have no idea how showy they are about their relationship, unlike Mr. All of a sudden I'm a Prude, sitting next to me. Madge returns after about 15 minutes.

"Gale called.. He can't come home tonight. He asked me to ask you in Friday night is ok instead?" Madge asks.

"Yeah! That'll be fine!" I say.

"Wait! Uh.. What time?" Peeta asks with a strage expression.

"What about six?" She asks.

"No, we have plans.. How about Saturday afternoon for lunch?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, that will be good." and she hugs us both goodbye and we walk back to the village.

"Why can't we see Gale on friday?" I ask, not looking at him.

"Because I have something planned for friday night."

"Well, I didn't agree to anything, and I want to see Gale. The sooner the better." My words came out a little hurtful and Peeta stopped walking, then I stopped too after a few steps in between us.

"What?" I ask.

"Kaniss... I want you to want to be with me on friday. It's important to me.." he looks sad. His eyes are like weights on my heart. I walk towards him and kiss him.

"I want to be with you, always, Peeta. And friday is fine. I can't wait."

The next day is thursday and Peeta and I check out locations and old shops to see if we can put in a bakery so that Peeta can have a franchise of his bakeries. We spend all day doing this and talking to shop owners and customers and random people in town. We actually settle on a place and Peeta buys it. He uses the phone in the shop to call home and request a few of his workers to come by this weekend to look at the place and start setting up. He hires a few people in town who prove to be good bakers and loyal employees. This makes Peeta very happy. After dinner, we go home and have a quiet night.

"Good morning" Peeta says after kissing me awake. His mood has changed drastically over night. I kiss him back and get up for a shower. Peeta whistles all morning and it doesn't bother me one bit. During the day we meet up with some of Peeta's workers back home to discuss business. As the day rolls on, we go to the hotel and both of us change into something nice. I am wearing a black cocktail dress and Peeta has a button up shirt with a handsome skinny tie. We take a craft to this restaurant that is on top of a mountain. It's gorgeous and the people there are all gorgeous as well.

"What's all this about, Peeta? Your new business?" I ask while taisting my wine.

"It's about new business, new places, new experiences and journeys.. All of it, I guess." he said while smiling and looking me directly in my eyes. After we eat dinner Peeta starts acting strangely. His hands shake a little and he seems to have developed a nervous laugh which makes him clear his throat a lot.

"Peeta, you ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm.. Ok, wow. Uhm!" he stands up, takes my hand, and gets down on one knee. Oh my God. My heart is beating so loudly and I'm afraid Peeta can actually hear it.

"Katniss Everdeen.. Will you marry me?" The ring inbetween his first finger and thumb is gorgeous. A dazling diamond is looking up at my face and Peeta's eyes won't leave mine.

"Yes!" I say while flinging my arms around his neck. He places the ring on my finger, we make a toast, pay and leave. I want to get to the room at once.

"This is why I didn't want to touch you, Katniss. I wanted it to build up to this moment and-" My lips cut him off with a long and sweet kiss. Once we got to our room at the hotel, my sweet kisses were long gone and my playful side was ready to come out. Peeta unzipped my dress and I went into the bathroom. I took my hair out of the long beautiful twisted braid it was in and made it look messy. I had makeup on and I wasn't ready to take it off. I put the sexy silky short pajamas back on, this time I took my underwear off and went back to where Peeta was. He was wearing only boxers and his hair was messed up a little. I pushed him onto the bed and pounced on him. Licking his toned stomach and rubbing his erection with my hand. I was wild and I couldn't contain myself.

"Katniss!" Peeta moaned when I went down on him. When I finished he brought his mouth to my center and moved his tongue all around, making me moan and cling my fingers to the sheets. I needed more after he was done. We had sex in the bed first. It was passionate and beautiful. We were like two people sharing one soul and it was amazing. Then we had sex in the shower, more aggressive. I was against the wall and when he pounded into me, my back would hit the cold shower wall and I screamed his name. Last, we went back to the bed where I took full charge. I was on top at first. My hips dancing making him moan with pleasure, then he rolled me onto my back and lifted my leg over his shoulder. I had three orgasms that night. I've never felt so good in my entire life.

*The next morning*

"If that was just for our engagement, imagine our wedding night and then the other nights after we're married!" I say with a smile.

"We'll think of plenty more places and positions by that time." Peeta relpies and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"So is that why my mom made me run to the store for her? So you could secretly get her blessing?" I ask while smiling at him.

"You've got me al figured out, Kat." He says and pulls me on top of him.

We take our time getting to lunch with Gale that afternoon... We've got other priorities to tend to.. ;-)

The End.

What did you think? Too raunchy? It took me maybe 4 hours to do this one.. So if it's awful, please let me know. This is my 3rd so if you liked it, be sure to check out the other two and let me know which one you liked best! REVIEW please :-)


End file.
